loving you
by gurlo09
Summary: a promise was made when 13 year old Tidus gave 12 year old Yuna a necklace. 5 years have passed and Tidus has become popular. Will he accept yuna?
1. moving away

Thishas nothing to do with ffx but only the characters. Just forget about everything, relax and enjoy this story

**Moving away**

**Tidus pov**

I've made a friend…a best friend in 1st grade…her name was Yuna,a girl who lives right next to me.

By the time we hit 7th grade, she had to move away to besaid village. That was when she was 12 and I was 13, because of the occurance of my late birthday, I was held one year back so that makes me a 7th grader too now. That day she moved away, I gave her a necklace,anecklace that has two parts to it. Only I who have the key to the necklace.

"Hey!" yelled Tidus

"_Yeah_?" asked Yuna.

"O… well.. umm… I jus want u to keep this as a memory of me.. here.. u get this.. and I'll get the other half..so.. u know… if u ever come back.. than… we can recognize each other by this.. n e ways.. I'm gunna miss you ..and your _bi color_ eyes… " joke Tidus.

"TIDUS! This is no time for joking.. im leaving.. AND I might not ever come back!" yelled Yuna.

"ok ok, sheesh.." laughed tidus and pulled Yuna in for a hug.

"Times up guys, Yuna I'm so gunna miss you!" cried Rikku "Hope you come back later in the future if u can't come back n e time soon and you can come live with me since I'm gunna get my own house!"exclaimed rikku.

"I'm gunna miss you too" said Yuna tears filling up her eyes.

They both gave her one big hug as she got into thesilver carwith her parents.

Rikku turned away as soon as they drove offwhile Tidus watched as they left, he stayed there until the car was gone and silence took over, that's when the tears began to sting in his eyes , the tears that he was trying his hardest to hold back, and silently said his words "I love you." The words she didn't get the chance to hear.

i know this was short but its just a brief begining of his and her life. Am i gonna write the next chapter? well i dont know, depends on my review! so plz gimmie lots of them alrites and im going to make it longer! buh bye


	2. she's back

**shes back**

**5 years later**

well.. ever since she went away, I have been living in a really messed up world.. I never knew she made life that fun when she was around…

well n e ways.. I'm at the age of 18 right now and I think I've moved on. Though I still have the other half of the necklace. I don't ever wear it, I mean why would I, I need something preppy, not something that reminds you of the pass or anything stupid like that.

**at school**

"hey, babe!" yelled Dona from across the hallway "wait for me!"

Dona and Tidus has been dating for a couple of weeks.. Tidus has become the most popular guy in school because he IS the best blitzball player with Wakka, his best friend and gippal too.

"What" Tidus said annoyed

"this has been the 5th time u did to me today.. but..i still love you, how bout..hmm.. u wanna come to my house tonight.. and have a little..wink wink…ehhe"

tiuds face lit up

"sure..that's fine with me..i mean.i don't have n e thing to do n e ways…" tidus said cheerfully

"okay than" she said as she walked away

"damm Wakka, tonight.. damm..its gunna b nice.. I mean… I know I can get all the girls in school but.. whew.. I wasn't ready for today!" Tidus shouted so loud that almost the whole world could hear him

"Tidus, what are u thinking yall? You've been with a plenty of girls for a one night stand already, maybe I should start becoming you sometimes!" the voice belonged to Wakka

"hey, you know, that girl rikku, I think she's pretty cute, I should bust the mack on her sometimes" laughed gippal

Tidus gave a confused look "yeah.." he said quietly, remember that she looks like some familiar geek he use to hang out with

RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"o.. the bell" said Tidus not surprised

"Tidus,Wakka, Gippal! Where have u three been" Nooj yelled

"why do u care" said Tidus snickering of his stupid remark

"How annoying could this teacher get n e ways!" Wakka whispered to Tidus as they made there way to their desk. Tidus reply with a smirk.

After school 

"7:15 already, blitball practice really makes the day longer!" tidus exclaimed

"Tidus, lets drop by radio shack to get me my phone first before I take u to Dona's place yall?" said Wakka

"Alrite" hesitate Tidus "but Im jus gunna b in the car" as they pull over infront of the store

"fine with me"

"well, im going to be off with Wakka, I wouldn't wanna b in a car with some crazy people" joked Gippal

"O yea, I wish you'd say that to my face so I can actually smack you" laughed Tidus as Gippal and Wakka walked into the store

**5 mins later**

"Why is Wakka and Gippal taking forever mahn" sighed Tidus

I had to bent down to look into the mirror to see if they were coming out yet, but instead of seeing Wakka, I saw a girl walking down the side walk towards me.

"hmm.. haven't I seen her before sumwhere?" tidus asked himself "shes luks so damm familiar too"

as she passed the car tidus was in, she looked the opposite direction that he was. He noticed she was walking with another girl that looks so familiar too

damm I'm having problems with my eyes

"wha is her problem.. she must think she's too hot to look at this hot car!" tidus said to himself

**at school **

**yuna's pov**

**as she entered the school..she can hear whispers coming from all different directions**

"yuna! Follow me" rikku yelled as she led yuna the way to her homeroom

"damm.. I miss this place" yuna said looking around the school

"yea..but I think I miss you more since you left me for like, 5 years now." rikku said excitedly "hey.. while you're in school, be careful to not mess with the popular also KNOWN as the preppy people" rikku said making the "known" to sound unusual "dona will surely put u on her death listIf you do" giggled rikku

"what!" shouted yuna, causing people to stare her way "who told you that I was gonna mess with n e stupid popular AKA preppy people n e ways, I mean.. I have a life you know, I don't have time to mess with them!"she whispered

"wow yuna.. I must have been your cousin for a long time now to know your reaction before u could even think of one" giggled rikku "and you know what? Maybe you should take your contacts out sometimes cause I think u have cute eyes." said rikku

"nope…umm… not gunna happen"

**Tidus pov**

"so tidus, how did the night go with dona" asked gippal

"it was alrite, but we didn't get a homerun though, the neighbors kept on interrupting us and the next thing we knew her parents were home!" yelled tidus turning around to face wakka and them "I mean..it wasn't worth it" still walking backwards until he bumped into someone

"ey, watch where you're goin kid!" said tidus as she bent down to pick up her stuff

as she got up she started to say sumthing but was shocked by how close her face was from his. She pulled away as fast as she could and broke the eye contact. She rolled her eyes before she talked.

"You must think you're my master to be calling me a kid" Yuna said, haven't notice that she was talking to the most popular guy in school

"well, I aaammm the school's master, so what makes you different from everybody else, you look like a slut to me, i bet i could get you in the next couple days if i wanted to" Tidus said with a smirk on his face

"umm… yuna… lets go…" rikku whispered in yuna's ear

"well, you look like a hornybastard to me!Sorry, I gotta go, wouldn't wanna waste my time on conceited people" Yuna said as she returned the smirk he made a while ago and walked right pass him.

"Yuna! Did you know who u were talking to?" asked rikku shocked

"well, its not hard to tell since he's so conceited" giggle Yuna

"Yuna! That's Tidus, the famous blitz ball player, Jecht's son and he's the most popular guy in school" rikku said quietly so only yuna could hear.

"o really" yuna grined "no wonder he's acting so CONCIETED"

"quit that Yuna" rikku shouted as they were walking down the hallway "they could be planning anything as this point of time!" rukki shouted

"yea.. well.. let's see what they can do" yuna said making a smart comment

"I cant believe you jus let her do that to you" shouted gippal, grabbing everyones attention

"yeah mahn, wassup yall?" asked wakka

"I dunno mahn, its jus that noones ever done that to me, she IS the first girl to do so" tidus said very confused on how he jus let her get away like that

"babe! What happened to you? Whos that girl n e ways, OMG, she'll be sooo dead jus in a few hours or so!" yelled dona so loud that she is attracting even more attention

"NO! I can handle this myself, just leave it to me, she'll be all mine at the end of the month" Tidus said as a smirk spread across his face causing every one to quiet down

rate plz people! thank you


	3. the revenge

**the revenge**

"Yuna! Wake up, time to go to school" shouted Rikku from downstairs "HEY! c mone, the bell's not gonna wait for us"

"im up, im up" yuna moaned. "is it cold today?"

"nope, **hot**!"

yuna went to her closet, picked out her clothes in a minute and ended up with a white jean pants and a regular white shirt "hmm, ooohhh, that white shoe'll be good for now!" yuna said "ready rikku?"

"come down here, I already got the car ready outside for us"

she started walking down but thought about her necklace. "oo, almost forgot ehhe" yuna said mostly to herself as she got her necklace and hooked it on the spirals that held the planner together. Yuna let out a sigh as she got into the car "damm Rikku, im so thankful to have u around, or else I can never get up in the morning" giggled yuna as rikku giggled along with her

The instance I stepped into the school, I could hear more whisperings than yesturday. "what is up with _these_ people, cant they just mind there own buisiness" joked yuna

"That'll be like a dream come true!" Rikku said exaggerating so it would sound stupid.

As they walked down the hallway, yuna had her planner on her chest. As they walked pass the 'cliuqe', Therey scaned both the girls from head to toe

"Don't they ever have any thing better to do?" yuna asked rikku

"not really, that's what they do _AE – VERY - DAY_!" rikku clearifying it.

**tidus pov**

"damm, aren't those girls jus hot today?" asked Gippal

Tidus stared "shut up, don't u know im on my mission right now and your talking about how hot they are which is not helping me at all!" tidus shouted at Gippal playfully

"okay! So what is the plan yall?" asked Wakka

"well, im gonna try my best to make this all come out good, but since she hates me so much, im gunna kiss her.. out of the blues, im gunna make her sooooooo mad! O god! I hope she likes it, all the girls out there gonna get jEaLoUs" Tidus bragged

"wow, you came up with that thing, isn't it going to be a little harsh?" asked Gippal " I mean, I do think her friend is cute but"-

Tidus laughed "this is going to be the best year ever! What are u talking about?"

"Do we have to help you out?" asked wakka

"Nope, everything's under my hands" tidus said starring out into space.

**yunas pov**

"today is so exhausted" sigh Yuna as she bumped into a girl "O, I'm sorry, are you ok? Here, lemme help you"

"no, no, im fine" she said nervously as if she was about to cry and took off right after she finished picking up her stuff

" I guess they're scared of you now kuz they know that the 'popular peeps' is after you" rukki whispered

"what 'could' they do though, I mean, its been a week now, could they really take it that far?" asked Yuna

"Yeah! Of course, they'll do whatever it takes mahn, that's jus how bad they are" rikku exclaimed as the approach their lockers but was taken by the popular clique.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOIN, just get out of my w"- she was interrupted when Tidus threw the only thing that she had, her planner, on the floor. Tears flood from her eyes as she looked at the broken necklace scattered at every direction. She felt her body pulled forwards him but her anger gained up and she slapped him hard right across the face.

It left him stunned, she bent down and picked up the pieces that was left of the necklace as tears continued to roll down her cheeks. She wanted to scream to the whole world but part of her was too weak to do so.

Rikku gently held her "are you okay?"

I nodded

Rikku stood up "WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE ABOUT TO GO?"

"ITS NONE OF YOUR BUISINESS!" HE SCREAMED _'why am I so mad?_ _Did it really happen that I just got slaped by a pussy? And what am I gonna do?_'

"I HOPE THAT TAUGHT YOU SOMETHING" Rikku shouted back as he continued walking

yuna stood up and stared at her necklace

"I know its something special, but aren't you gonna do anything back to him, something like revenge?" rikku whined

Yuna looked at her broken necklace "I don't want to, where's the courage come from?" Rikku looked away as an impression of 'you're right'

Next day

We entered the school, but this time, I could hear nothing, it seems like everything was mute. A girl in a all black outfit approached us.

"excuse me, I'm new here, I would like to know the way around, could you guys help me?" she asked

"SURE, its nice to have friends around here" Rikku exclaimed

We showed her the way around and got to know each other pretty well.

"Wanna go to the mall with us this coming Saturday, we're gonna go shopping, wanna come?" rikku asked excitedly

"sure, nothing much to do by the way"

thanks for reading..i decided to put them up soon because i was tired of waiting, lol.. anyways, plz leave some reviews if you guys are interested so i'll know if i wanna begin my story or not.


	4. the mall

The Mall 

'its been a week now and the popular clique hasn't tried to do anything, thank goodness nothing happened or else I would blow up' Yuna screamed to herself

"you ready to go?" yuna asked lulu

"yea! Lets go, ooohhh, is that a contact you have"

"o, my green eye?" yuna asked not really needing an answer "its natural"

"really, wow, that's amazing!" lulu said

yunie smiled "yeah"

**at the mall**

"hmmm, where do I wanna go" rikku asked herself "over there, there some nice clothes there!" yelled rikku. As they were walking rikku stopped dead on her track "yuna? Is that Tidus and them and his two dumb friends"

"where?" asked yuna as she luked, she saw him with wakka and Gippal. "dammit" she whispered. "um, bye-bye, im going home"

"no you're not, we just came here to get clothes, nothing's gonna happen" rikku whispered

"where you guys heading to girls?" Gippal asked rikku

'o no, plz, no' I said to myself

"o.. we're jus wonderin around the mall" rikku replied with a shy smile

"Could we come?" Gippal asked without thinking receiving a death look from Tidus

"sure" rikku said uncomfortably looking at yuna

"yea, we wanna come" said Wakka "whats your name?"

"me? O.. sorry, im LuLu" LuLu said softly

"you're gunna be my partner while were here yall?"

"o, sure" lulu said

Tidus shot his head up the instance he notice he was left with yuna and gave her a death glare also but soften the instance his eyes met hers.

Tidus pov 

Bi color eyes? What? No! jus contacts, right?

Of course it is, duh it has to be, what do u think?

Tidus walked over to her as she crossed her arms "are those contacts?" he asked curiously.

"NO" yuna said with an attitude

"DAMM, girl ,chill what's your problem anyways, im jus tryin to b nice"-

"hump, I didn't know conceited people could be nice" said yuna

"LOOK, why don't we jus become friends, I didn't mean tom, well, you know"

yunas pov

unbeleiveable, become friends, craziest thing ever! why would I wanna become friends with him!

"you wanna become friends?" laughed yuna

"im seirious"

yuna quiet down.

"why?"

"o, no reason, so we're friends rite?" damm I cant believe im askin her to be friends with me jus because of her bi color eyes"never mind, your jus gunna b a pain in the ass n e ways so why don't we jus leave the problem the way it is!"

"hmm, nice move" mumble yuna

**3 hours later**

"yuna, wakka said he's gunna get me a ride home" said lulu

"alrite, see you tomorrow than" said yuna "o yea, no school tomorrow, Monday!" she called out.

"hey yunie, ummm… could you do me a big favooooooor plz?"

"what is it?"

"umm…could I take the car…and ummmm…. U know.. have a little time with Gippal plz? Gippal said Tidus can take you home, he said that Tidus jus came and picked him up so he don't have his car with him" rikku whined.

No he isn't, im just gunna hafta walk my ass home

"o yea..go a"-

"I'll take her home" said tidus cutting yuna off

"yea, see you guys later, have fun" yuna shouted after them knowing its not going to go well.

"so are u really walking home" tidus said slowly

"yah" yuna said with an additude testing if he was gunna take her or not "noone would wanna be in a car with a bitch like you"

"alrite than, bye!"

what? He's really leaving me?

Yunas pov 

She stood there shock

"ok, so how am I gunna find a way home, it's already 12midnight. Ok, so im going to take the bus, and walk the rest of the way home, that'll be two miles." Yuna said to herself 'damn'. Its gonna be one of the really messed up nights.

As she got into the bus, noone was there except a guy and two of his friends. 'damn, this is scary' I thought 'all because of Tidus, im stuck here in this bus with a bus driver and three three scary guys right behind me'. When I got off, I heard footsteps following me and it scared me even more when I noticed there was no cars around. 'How am I soppose to do this?' I asked myself. I decided to make a left turn and thought they would go some other way cause I might of mistaken them for following me but they turned as well. 'boy was I wrong'. I heard the foot steps getting closer and the pace went up, I also did the same forcing myself to not look back. A buff guy took hold of my hand, turn me towards him and started ripping my clothes off, luckily I was wearing my tang top or else my bra would be showing.

"don't touch me!" I yelled

His partners pinned me to the wall, they were so strong I knew I couldn't do n e thing else. The dude ripped my clothes off started kissing me all over, now, my shirt was totally off and my shoulders are bare, I only had my tang top on me and whats underneath, it was even worse cause I was wearing a short baby blue jean skirt that was higher than my knees and high heels. 'probably this is the end'

Tidus pov 

I was following her the whole time from faraway. I lost her for 5 minutes cause it was so dark. I found her 30 seconds later with two guys pining her to the wall and and guy harassing her. At least that's what it looks like. It might even be her boyfriend. But I got out as quickly as possible and head towards them.

Yunas pov 

I can feel his hands feeling my skin underneath my tight tang top.

"get of me!" I yelled but I knew it was helpless and than I felt the person let go of me. I was still closing my eyes. Did he give up? And than I felt the person holding my right hand let go and so does the one holding my left, i sink down and started crying, hadn't notice that my hair was all messed up. I didn't even bother looking up to see what was happening.

Tidus pov 

As I walked towards the man, I turned him over and took a hard swing at him for what he was trying to do, 'only I can have the girl' I thought and started punching the two other ones. I was surprised that they all go to my school but I just don't know their names.

Yunas pov 

As I was crying I heard a man's voice

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS DOIN!"

I opened my eyes and looked up. It was HIM? Why, why would he save me? Every question I can think of came rushing through my head but I was interrupted.

Tidus pov 

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS STILL DOIN HERE, YALL WANT MORE HUH?" My hands became a fist. As he was walking towards them, they got up and ran. I loosen my fist and walked over to yuna. I bent down. 'Why do I have to be the one to save you'

He looked at me with pity "are you alrite?" he asked as I nodded my head he gave me his hand and I took it, I stood up and started walking and I notice his hands around my waist. He opened the door for me as I smiled and took a seat. He walked over to the drivers seat and started up the car.

"you gunna tell me where to go to get to ur house?" he asked as the turned the corner.

"yea" I told him the directions, other than that, we didn't talk about anything. As he pulled over infront of my house, I undo the seat belts.

"thanks for today" said yuna

"sure, don't think that I like you or anything just cause I saved you, there was nothing else to do" tidus yawned

I had to roll my eyes because he was making me really piss "ass hoe" I mumbled as I walked out of the car

"right, call me all you want, its not as if it hurts me" tidus said as a smirk grew on his face as yuna loudly shut the door behind her.

**quick scene at the beach**

"rikku, im gunna go out for some fresh air, I'll be back in a while alrite" yuna shouted up the stairs as the the little shade of sun shine through the window trying to escape the clouds.

"ok!" rikku shouted back

as I drove on the side to the right, I can see you beautiful view, the blue beach, the soft sand.

I found a parking lot and notice noone was there, of course today isn't such a good day. 'good for me, im alone!'

I layed down for a while in my light pink short short short and my light pink tangtop with a light pink sandel. 'damm I love shorts' I thought to myself as I heard another car park up. Probably someone has decided to come for a swim.

Tidus pov 

"what are you doin here?" asked as tidus approached yuna

"WHAT, I should be asking you!" said yuna in a shock and surprised voice

"o..nothing" he said in a sad tone of voice

"is something wrong?"

"you crazy, like I said, what could go wrong when you can have all the gurls in the world?" he shouted as loud as he could since noone was around. She look at him with a face like 'whatever.

Yuna pov 

'of course I knew he was gunna say that, why did I even ask'

"But really, why are you here?"

"just stressed, my dad wants me to do everything his way and h"- I stopped. Im actually telling her what's stressing me out. "Stay out of my buisiness" he shouted

"ok, ok, Just say that, well, I'm gonna go, I just came here for fresh air" hissed yuna as she walked away noticing that tidus didn't even say anything back


	5. drinking night

DRINKING NIGHT 

2 weeks later

"damm, its been a while since we've been hanging out, what do u guys wanna do next weekend" exclaimed rikku

'course, she's always the one that brings up the subject'

"what about going to a bar?" asked Gippal

"oooo, yea, lets do it, that sounds fun, n e one agree, raise your hands"

Wakka and lulu both agreed, tidus said its fine and I just shrugged

Dona approached us with her sluty additude.

"who's those ugly girls you're hanging out with Tidus, don't u wanna hang with us?" Dona commented as she walked down the hallway

"Nah, ill keep my girls" tidus said annoyed

"yea, and if you cant keep your mouth shut, you can come talk to me to get some shit" yuna said calmly without thinking.

"ill make sure I do that" dona said smiling while yuna rolled her eyes

"**IM MAKE SURE YOU DO**" rikku said yelled behind her as she continued walking

"hmm, what should I wear yuna?" rikku asked

"anything you like matches you so it doesn't really matter" yuna shouted frum her bedroom as she was looking for her clothes, at last she picked out a black boot, short, hot, skirt, and a shirt that shows her belly button "lets go pick up lulu after this ok?"

"uh huh" rikku shouted back as she ran into yuna's room.

"whao, whao, whao, look at the skirt, that tube and that high heel shoes, I hope you don't die while your making out with Gippal" yuna burst out laughing as rikku made a giggling sound. We got into the car and headed towards lulu's house.

"lulu, you ready?" yuna asked driving the car as she look she could tell lulu was wearing all black.

"yep, im ready"

"alritees than, lets go"

**at the bar**

"ladies, you look nice today" said Gippal as he took Rikku's hand and wakkas took lulu's hand

"umm, well, let's go in" exclaimed yuna. Everybody entered and got a table.

"first, I want us to play spin the bottle!" yelled rikku to get everybodys attention as I watched Rikku spin the bottle.

"hey Yuna its you, We're gunna play this differently though, cause we cant play it the other way, if we do, it wont turn out good, you guys know that. Its rather truth or dare"

I knew that dare was gonna be bad and I didn't feel like I wanted to do truth either so I took the 1 big glass of bacardi.

**yunas pov**

as the game went on I don't understand why tidus was jus drinking the whole time, I mean, I did so too, but why did he drink when he can brag about every girl he slept with the whole time. 'I guess he got issues' I said to myself, wouldn't wanna start another fight. I put my head down on the table, 'Tidus did drink more than me, but it seems like he's not even knocked out yet! He still got energy to be dancing' I thought to myself as I squinted at him on the dance floor. I couldn't think anymore, my head started spinning.

3 hours later

I couldn't think straight, but did I know that? NOPE.

"Tidus?" I moaned as I stood up and put my arms around his neck. "I love you" I kissed his neck and we started to French kiss. I felt something smooth underneath me but didn't bother to find out.

Morning

I looked around a room I cant recognize. As I spotted Tidus next to me on a baby blue bed, I remembered last night when I was drunk, but my memory was cut off from there.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO ME!" Yuna yelled from the top of her lungs as Tidus quickly got up from beside her. I looked at him as he rubbed his eyes "TELL ME" 'LUCKILY IM NOT NAKED OR ELSE ILL FUK THE LIVING SHIT OUTTA HIM.

"o" he made sigh "WELL, lemme explain, last night, you were drunk ass HELL, and you were FUKEN lucky I didn't do nothing to you"

"THAT DOESN'T EXPLAIN WHY IM HERE" I snapped back

"o, don't worry bout that, I told rikku that you were drunk, she said gippal be spending the night at your house, so she kinda gave me permission to take you here, but she told me to just not do anything to you, which I didn't, but you were all up on me, I cant resist, so… yea… you know the rest."

"WELL YOU SHOULD OF KNOWN I DIDN'T WANNA COME!" yuna continued yelling

"WHERE WOULD YOU BE BY NOW IF YOU WERENT HERE?"

"ANYWHERE BUT HERE" I shouted back, not really meaning the words

"HOW AM I SOPPOSE TO KNOW THAT, YOU KNOW EVERY GIRL WANTS ME, HOW DO I KNOW YOU DON'T" he shouted as his tone of voice went from normal to angry.

"WELL, IM NOT every girl" I broke off on the last word as I got off the bed I notice his shirt was off. I could see his abs. I double check just in case there was something wrong with my shirt.

"where you going?" he asked

"where do you think im going, to the bathroom, why would I wanna spend another minute in a room with a pervert." I snapped

Tidus made a smart comment "have you ever thought that you might interrupt rikku and Gippal" I stopped 'he is right, goddamn, this world is messed up and so am I'

I turned around "than what am is soppose to do?" I said as he got off the bed and put his shirt on.

"rikku told me to take you home at 12 in the after noon, well, we got 5 hours to burn."

"WHAT! MY COUSIN TOLD YOU! NO WAY" I yelled "dammit, to the beach? I just wanna spend some time there."

"WHAT! NO! THAT PLACE FULL OF CRAP" he shouted. But she just ignored him and walked out the door knowing he'll follow. She leaded him to his car.

I looked at him "hurry up" but he ignored me.

At the beach

As I sat there, I thought about the times I had when I was little. ' Why is that whenever I'm with Tidus, he makes me happy and he reminds me of him' o god! I forgot his name. 'dam you' I screw myself. I snapped out of my thought when I heard tidus's voice.

"well, I might not have told you, but u look like my dead ex girlfriend" Tidus exploded in laughter out of nowhere "sorry mahn, I was just thinking about his girl that use to be my friend, and than" Tidus started to laugh again "I think she died cause I never heard from her again" Tidus joked as he started rolling on the soft sandy shore.

"keep laughing, you wouldn't think its so funny once you really lose one" she rolled her eyes.

Tidus stopped all of a sudden 'what does she mean by that?'

'I like it when its peaceful like this, noones around, sigh, I love it' I thought to myself as I entered the beach house.

Usually, people would reserve this place for them for like a vacation, but if they did, we wouldn't be here since there is no trespassing than. **sigh** this place is so beautiful.

I remembered, me, my family and his family spent 1 week on this beach. We were close than. but we haven't been in touch ever since we moved out of Zanarkland. All of a sudden, I remembered that me and him wrote something on a wall somewhere upstairs as I started to run and opened the big glass door. The instance I opened the bedroom door, I felt a sudden shocked.

I realize him scribbling something on the wall "Tidus?" he turned around and looked at me in a way of 'why are YOU here?'

"what are you doing here?" he asked

"whats t-that you're re-reading?" I studdered ignoring his question. I walked over to what he was doing and saw that the words that was written there by me and him was covered with pen. Tears began in my eyes as I tried to hold them back. 'he might think im a cry baby.'

"iono, stuff that stupid people wrote" he lied

"WHY CANT YOU JUST QUIT IT WITH YOUR ADDITUDE" I started again

"WHY DOES THAT THING AFFECT YOU, IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU" he shouted

"don't say that, YOU DON'T KNOW ME" I yelled as a tear slipped out of my eye. He walked towards me. As his hands came towards me to comfort me, I pushed him in the shoulders. "WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS BEING IN MY WAY, YOU BROKE MY NECKLACE, AND NOW YOU"- I stopped. 'my personal feelings are to myself" I thought.

"I what?" he said calmly and curiously

part of me wanted to hug him and part of me wanted to run. I didn't know which part to trust.

"nothing" I said in a faint voice almost a whisper. I looked in at the my watch. "take me home" I said as I walked out.

Tidus pov

Damm, why is she talking like that. Her words and herself remind me of **whats her name?** That girl. She's getting me stressed out just thinking about the past. A past that I don't wanna remember. A past that hurts. Im sorry, its m fault I didn't tell you how I feel, but now, its even harder. I thought to myself as if I was talking to her.


	6. the truth

The truth 

"time to go to school gurlfren" rikku yelled "yuna, do you think its okay if I just throw a small get together at our place on saturday?" rikku asked

"doesn't matter, its ur house" I whispered getting off the bed

"well, you're living with me too" she whined 'well, you know once she whines, you better start praying'

"well, I got work on Saturday, 9 in the morning until 6 at night so I don't really care, u got the whole house to yourself."

"o, well, ill tell tidus to give you company ok! Its gonna start when u get back, don't think you're gonna get away." rikku said getting all excited as yuna followed her out the door

"no, ill just be in my room"

"awwww, who are you kidding? Your not gunna get away that easily Yuna!" Rikku said with excitement

"of course I cant, with my crazy cousin, I cant get away with anything she wants me to do!" she said as they both laughed and got into the car.

**at school**

"look who's back" I know right away the voice belongs to dona "yuna and her slutty cousin huh?"

"Rite slut" Yuna said. 'don't wanna start another stupid conversation with Dona.'

"shut up"

"u shut up"

"plz, Mind YOUR own buisiness, we got better things to do" rikku yelled.

"wassup?" Tidus shouted from across the hall

"how annoying" I whispered to myself

rikku tiptoed over and whispered something into Tidus's ears "Any ways Tidus, small get together at my house on Saturday, its not really one but its like a small get together, its just a all night thing."

of course I know what it is… 'come because yuna's gunna be lonely'

duhh of course I know rikku.

**At Rikku's House**

I got off from work jus in time when Tidus and them were approaching our house. 'always there at the wrong time'

"o hey there" Gippal and wakka said while Tidus just stood there like he's retarded.

"hi" I said back as I opened the door with my key. When we got in, lulu was already there. Gippah went with rikku to her room, lulu stayed with wakka in the living room, so that means Tidus has to stick with me since wakka and lulu don't need n e interruptions.

"ugh, ok, ok, follow me" I hesitated

"damm, its not like I wanted to come, I'm just doing your cousin a favor" he mumbled

"shut up, I don't wanna argue with you since im gunna spend the whole night with you" yuna said as she led tidus into her room

"nice room" he said looking around.

"thanks" I said.. without even wanting to say it but just for the hell of it

he looked around some more. "got anything to do in this room?" he sighed

"o, don't worry, I give you a one night stand, got condoms?" I asked giggling as his eyes shot up.

"what? Really, you're kidding me!" he shouted

"of course not, **ugh**, I wouldn't wanna lose it on you jus cause your gonna die of boredom" I said giggling

"could I look at your stuff?" Tidus asked with a disgusted face.

"yea go ahead, be careful though, its fragile, I'm gonna go to the bathroom, be back in a couple of minutes." As she walked out of the room, Tidus opened her dower and read: "picture book"

"interesting, damm, girls these days, keeping every picture they've got." Tidus said to himself as he opened the book to find a little boy sitting next to a little girl at around the age of 13. " hmm, isn't this familiar?" and scanned to see a another young girl sitting next to a younger yuna next to a tree than spot one with all three of them at the beach running around. 'hey isn't that the beach last time I saw her at?' he asked himself getting more curious. As he flipped the page.

"what are you doing?" yuna asked entering the room

"who's this boy" tidus said as he pointed to him

"none of your buisines" ignoring him I turned around to look for a different shirt and a short since I have on a skirt higher than my knees and a baby blue muscle shirtl.

"TELL ME" he yelled. 'its no surprise, he always does that' she thought

"Who ever he is, its none of your buisiness" she yelled right back, he walked slowly towards her, and held her shoulders "tell me" he whispered, scared he might break down.

What has gotten into him, she thought, I guess, since I'm gonna keep him for the whole night, might as well keep him busy.

"well, he's this dude" I started "we made a promise…" and I trailed off. Than all of a sudden a tear drops from my eye "I don't wanna tell you, don't you get it" I whispered

he stared at the photo book "are you looking for him?" i can tell his voice sounded curious

somehow, I don't know why I told him the truth "yes" I said making it sound like a question.

Tidus pov 

I knew from that instance that it was her, yuna, the girl I made a promise to.

Yuna pov 

"Tidus?" she asked in a sweet kind of way

"it cant be you, no, it just can't" as she broke into sobs. All of a sudden, I felt a a strong connection.

"Did I break your necklace that you had on your planner that other day?" looking towards the broken necklace I left on a clear jar.

"Uh huh" I said softly. I managed to ask him "do you still have it?"

"NOPE" he said trying his hardest to hold back his tears, than his teenage hood (A/N: I don't knoi what its called) came rushing back at him.

"why?" she cried and yelled at the same time.

He had a toubled face on"why would I? I got the girls, im popular, im what every girl wants, why would I keep a promise that I made when I was still a little kid." He looked

I didn't answer.

I fell quiet. "So all this time, I've been keeping a promise that doesn't EVEN MEAN ANYTHING TO ANY ONE BUT ME" I said trying me best to finish the sentence before I broke off.

"Sorry, I made you wait but what's meant to be is meant to be" he said as I walked over and threw my hands around his neck crying all the tears that did not want to be shown.

"what are you doing?" he said pulling me away.

"So I guess you really do hate me" yuna said quietly as she walk out the door and grabbed her jacket

"where you goin?" he asked as he followed her out the door

"somewhere you don't belong" she said quietly, luckily the living room had a slide door that was closed or else we would interrupt Wakka and Lulu. He caught up to me by the time I got outside and held my hands "tell me where you're going and ill let you go" he said calmly as she swing her hand away from him. "go dress up before you go, tonight is cold"

"I know that, its just that… I don't care"

"well, hope you have fun than" he hollar out as she walked to the car.

Tidus pov 

I've been in her room for about the longest time ever, how can she leave the room with me in it. Isn't she ever scared. 'why did you let her go like that, something bad might happen.' Well she went, that's her choice, cant stop her, but than a thought crossed my

mind 'she went because of you' what are you talking about? 'GO GET HER' somehow I jump off the bed, ran to my car and drove off to where I thought she might be at. But it turned out that I waaass RIGHT"

Yunas pov 

I couldn't think of any place to go but to the beach where all my memories are.

"It's so chilly tonight" I said to myself stepping out of the car and into the cold, soft sand admiring the the beach. I slowly walked into the house. 'I love this place, feels like im at home' I thought to myself as I turned the corner to enter the room I once shared with Tidus.

"Nothing changed much around here." Than I remember Tidus scribbling and remembered that the promise that has been made 5 years ago was gone. I used to tell myself to never make promises to anyone. But somehow, I don't know how I got myself into this situation. I knew promises don't last forever but I never knew I was right. It'll only last forever in fairy tales and movies that I've seen. My cheeks burned when the tears came down my face. I have nothing to worry about. 'Noone is here to see me cry. 'I can spend the night here, just having a little time alone…. letting things go' she thought letting even more tears out.

Tidus pov 

"YUNA" I yelled closing my car door. I ran toward the beach house and kicked it open. "YUNA"

Yuna pov 

I was startled by the voice. "oh no, I wanna be alone, no, why does he always have to be in the way" I pray as tears continued to stream down. 'I don't want him to see me like this' I crouched down at the corner and put my head on my knees covering my face with my arms.

"Yuna?" the voice belongs to Tidus. I sat there, not bothering what he was thinking about me. I was surprised how he knew where I was but at this point of time, nothing matters.

"GO AWAY" I sniffed

"you wanna talk?" he said ignoring her request.

"nothing to talk about, I'm already done" she paused "I know you don't want me anymore" I said revealing my face. I stood up. "But please, just give me some time alone and I promise, I promise to let you go." I allowed my tears to come down.

Tidus pov 

I felt my heart torn. 'Yuna, but you don't understand' I thought

'YEAH, YEAH, ITS NOT GONNA HELP TALKING TO YOURSELF' I told myself

**yuna pov**

"I thought you would want someone to talk to" he added

"Well, I don't, go away" yuna said softly, peeking to see Tidus turned away without a word.


	7. moving on

MOVING ON

It hurted, to find out that everything you've been through wasn't worth it and promises couldn't last forever. I decided to let everything go, but not just that, I had to erase all the past memories of me and him.

"Yunie, are you okay?" Rikku patted her back gently

"I'll be okay soon" I forced a smile. Rikku moved in a gave me a long warm hug telling me that she'll be there and how much sympathy she had for me. But I don't want sympathy. I just want everything to be over. From Today on, I have a new life.

"Yunie, Gippal is coming over in a while, so I'll let you have some alone time ok"

10 minutes later

"rikku?" Gippah yelled but stopped the instance he saw me. "Are you okay?" he walked over

"yea, nothing could be better" I manage to say "Rikku's upstairs, you could go see her" I got up slowly

"o.. thanks" flashing me a warm smile.

"uh huh" I said walking over to get my stuff and headed outside to the porch to begin the fire.

Warm tears ran down my cheek as I threw the first picture in admiring it. Half way threw I notice a picture we took at a fair. That was one of the best days I had.

"HEY, RIKKU! We be spending tonight with you guys" lulu shouted. She gasped "yuna? Umm, is Rikku home?" she said quietly. I can tell she didn't wanna interrupt me.

I nodded

"c mone guys" lulu insisted as Wakka followed leaving Tidus standing there who didn't budge.

Tidus stared at Yuna "w-what are you doing?"

I didn't move neither did I talk as I threw the last picture in and waited till it burned out.

"Are those the pic"- Tidus was interrupted as Yuna stood up and walked away. "Where you goin?"

I continued to ignore him

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he shouted suddenly getting a hold of her left hand.

"are you worried?" I began

"NO!"

"Than let me GO!" I insisted. He slowly losen his grip.

Tidus pov 

I walked back to her house broken. 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, HOW CANT THIS HAPPEN TO ME' I shouted at myself as I look down at the pile of nothingness. 'you see, its hard for me to show my feelings' I continued talking to myself.

Yuna pov 

Damm it's a chilly night. I noticed I barely have anything on. A white flip flop, a white muscle shirt and a white short. No mismatch.

"It's hard" I hissed to myself

"it is, no?" I heard a voice behind me I couldn't recognize. I turned and came face to face with Seymour, a guy at my school that has been nice to me but it seems like I never came to realize he's there until now. A very popular guy but I cant say he and his friends are more popular than Tidus and them.

"o, you" I hunched. "you live here?"

"Y, you don't know me now? Yea, I live here" he gave a wicked look

"no, im just not in the mood" I felt the cold breeze zoom past me making me shivered.

"you cold?" he asked as he came and pull me in for a hug. I can feel his hands go around my bare waist.

'what is he doing?' I asked myself but I didn't bother to pull away. He lowered his head as I raised mines and we met in for a long long kiss. ' I didn't know what I was doing, but, I don't care'

Tidus pov 

I ran to look for her, I wanted to talk to her, I wanted her to know everything. "yuna, I'm sorry" I whispered to myself as I spotted a couple. 'Gosh, why cant they do it somewhere else' I thought to myself than I realized she was Yuna. Isn't she? Kissing a guy? Since when did she get a boyfriend? I felt tears escape so fast, I cant hide them. I turned away and started running as fast as I can to my car.

Yuna pov 

The kiss was nothing more than just a kiss. A fake kiss, a kiss to take away the thoughts I had in mind at the moment.


	8. yunaseymour and tidusdona

Yuna & Seymour Tidus & dona 

2 weeks has pass and I haven't been talking to tidus. I feel so happy tho, everything is gone. **Sigh.** A new life! I've been dating Seymour ever since that night. **Sigh**. Dona has been hanging out with Tidus. makes it perfect. Noone's left out.

Tidus

"Hi Tidus!" shina called (A/N: jus a name I made up)

"hey" tidus called back

"hey tidus" said Melinda (A/N: made up name)

Tidus made a frustrated face "hey" he called back quickly

"Tidus, Nice game we played yall" wakka said

"yea" he said once again.

"Damm yall. You okay?"

"fine"

**yuna pov**

"hey babe" Seymour came and hugged her giving her a little kiss on the neck.

"O..HEY!" Dona yelled as if she's yelling from across the world.

'yea, they've been dating quit a while now, world's record!'

she ran right into Tidus arms. 'ugh, just don't do it in front of me.'

I rest my head on seymours shoulder as my hands went around his neck. The next thing I knew, I was staring into blue ocean eyes. I broke off the contact as fast as it had started letting go of Seymour.

"hey Seymour" Dona began 'have I ever told u that dona and Seymour are like, GOOD FRIENDS' " you guys wanna come to my house tonight?" she winked

"Yeah, sure" Seymour nodded giving a big smile. I hesitated.

I dressed up in a blue jean pants and a white shirt that with white shoes

"why does Tidus have to be everywhere I am?" I mumbled to myself checking out the somewhat big house.

"you guys take the guest room, me and Tidus will take my room" dona yelled to me and Seymour cutting off my thoughts.

In the room

Seymour locked the door.

I scanned the nice, clean, big room when I felt seymour's hands go around my waist and started kissing my neck.

I giggle "hold up hold up, I just need to go to the bathroom babe" we frenched for a while before I got out of the room. I went around looking for the bathroom but I just walked right into another room. I opened another door giving my last try. It revealed Dona sitting on Tidus's lap and French kissing before I came in. But what surprise me was when I notice that Tidus had his shirt off and dona was in a slutty outfit too moaning. 'wow, its been only 5 minutes and you guys have already been that far' I thought to myself as I felt my anger rise when my eyes met Tidus.

"sorry" I turned away shutting the door. Marching outside.

I opened the entrance door when I found it was raining hard like crazy I slowly closed the door but noticed I didn't really slowly close it when I heard that it was loud, but, nothing could stop me when im mad. Nothing. That was only what I thought.

Tidus pov

I was just having a good time until some jerks just decided to come in. 'yuna, why at this time?'

"sorry" I heard her say quietly as she closed the door. I thought she was headed back to Seymour until I heard the entrance door slam shut. I struggled to get out of my position.

"babe!" Dona cried "where you goin?"

I didn't answer, I picked up my shirt, ran out the door putting my shirt on as fast as possible. 'damm the rain' I started to run toward Yuna, that was now only a small dark figure far in the distance.

Yuna pov

I turned the corner to find only darkness, the only light was the lights that lit the street. Not much cars were on the street. I stopped running and continued walking for a couple of minutes. I heard footsteps running towards me, just when I thought I got away from everything, I felt my hand grabbed by stronger ones.

"DON'T TOUCH ME" I screamed "WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE!" as I tried to swing my hands away from him but his grip was too tight

"WHAT YOU SAW WASN'T WHAT IT SEEMS TO BE" he shouted back

"what else does it look like" I said out loud swinging my hand once more and ran

He caught up to me in jus seconds but I was surprised we were on a street I couldn't recognize, I must be far from home.

"LOOK, I DON'T WANNA PLAY AROUND NO MORE, YOU KNOW" -Tidus stopped.

"ill just leave you alone okay" I whispered turning around.

"pLZ" HE shouted "I LOVE YOU" I turned back, I found him on his knees as my tears started to escape I couldn't control them. I wanted to turn around and walk away, but a part of me wouldn't let me leave. I dropped down right in front of him and hugged him.

Just a couple of seconds later, I felt someone pull me back. I found dona holding Tidus and Seymour holding me.

"look I need to talk to you." I said quietly

"I ALREADY KNOW WHAT YOU'RE GONNA SAY, BUT I LOVE YOU YUNA, YOU CANT JUST LEAVE ME LIKE THIS" he shouted in my face

"SORRY IM GONNA HAVE TO" I felt so uncomfortable I turned around and started walking away.

He yanked me closer to him "listen, you better be careful, Tidus's just here to save you today" I whispered

'I knew what he meant, he's gonna hunt me down.' But I just walked away from the scene.

**At home**

"how'd it go?"rikku asked

I gave her a look "horrible" I said as if she should know

"aww, well, I hope it gets better, in the mean time, Gippal's gonna come pick me up in about 5 minutes, we're gonna go out for the whole night, so, have fun alrite!" she shouted out loud as she walked out the door to wait for wakka.

**10 mins later**

"wonderful, one whole boring night to myself" I yelled since I was the only one home

knock knock

"ugh, rikku, did you forget something?" I called as I opened the door " Tidus?"

"yup, rikku called me right when I got home, she didn't want you to be so lonely tonight, so I guess I came to keep you busy" he said and he walked in

"so whats up with the dona thing?" I asked closing the door

"we're over, you and Seymour?"

"uh huh" I felt a sudden intense fall on me. "so, since you're here, what are you planning to do?"

he gave me a stare "anything you can do, I can do better" he sanged

"hump, you WISH, follow me" I said as I led him to the basement.

"nice basement, theres a sofa, why is there a bed? Theres a T.V. too!" he exclaimed

"the sofa is for sitting. Sometimes when its hot, me and rikku just come sleep down here, we sometimes hang out here you know" I said slowly "OOO, I forgot"- as I turned around our face was just not inches but centimeters away.

I pushed him away "sorry"

He pulled me back to the same position I was in seconds earlier. And started to kiss me.

The next thing I knew, we were French kissing.

"how many times does this happen to u a night" I joked

"not much" he said quickly

I ended up on the edge of the bed. He pulled away for a minute to take of his shirt and took off mines. I felt his hands unbutton my pants as I did the same. He carried me to the bed and dropped me there. Started to kiss my neck down towards my body. I let my hand wonder around his body and shuffled around his soft hair. I slowly got on top of him now kissing him. All I had on was my black bra and my black undies.

'what if he doesn't love me?' I thought

'what if I was just like all the other girls?'

I got up. "I think this is enough for one day" I smiled putting on a pink tube and a tan skirt. I looked over at him sitting on the edge of the bed. His heal was on the medal holding the bed and his elbows on his knees. His hands into together, resting his head on his hands.

"Want me to help you get dress? In case you haven't notice, you only have your pants on." I walked over.

He looked up "So, you don't trust me?" he asked

I was shocked, its like he knows what I'm thinking. "oo, n-no" I stuttered.

"DON'T LIE TO ME" he stood up yelling.

"It's just that, I don't trust you enough" I said straight up

"WHAT DID I DO?" I shouted

"what did you do?" I repeated "YOU SLEPT WITH OTHER GIRLS, HOW DO I KNOI THAT IM NOT BEING USED?" I snapped back.

he fell quiet

tidus pov

'That's true' I thought

Yuna pov

"I need some time, I'm confused now" she mummered.

"Isn't it enough hearing it from me?" he asked quietly

"Tidus, sorry, I just need time" sighed Yuna

Tidus didn't answer. I walked over and hugged him. "I love you"

"I love you too, but you gotta believe me"

"uh huh" we stood there for a while until I broke the silence.

"you wanna go home? Its getting late"

"I guess" his voice still in a faint whisper

I led him upstairs and put his jacket on for him. "goodnight" I kissed him.

"night" he said back


	9. hurt

**HURT**

"yunie, imma go to school early, there's a test today okay" rikku shouted

"okay" Yuna tried her best to shout as she heard Rikku left the house.

**30 mins later**

"7:30 already, I have only 2 hours to sleep than

1 hour 30 mins later

I picked out my blue skirt and just a plan blue shirt.

I sigh "30 minutes left, and I'm still sleepy" combing my hair I heard someone knocked on my door.

'knock knock'

"who'll come over so early?" I said mostly to myself. I slowly opened the door hearing the 'creeeeeek'

"SEYMOUR?" I gasped. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I yelled terrified knowing something bad is gonna happen.

He took hold of my hand and yanked me hard inside the house. I tried my best to pull away but it didn't help, he was too strong. I than remembered when I was save the day coming home from the mall by Tidus. But now, noone could save me now. He slam the door shut loudly.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I shouted seeing him take off his shirt. He than undo his pants and took it off. I quickly tried to make a run but he caught me. Seymour carried me on his shoulders and threw me violently on the sofa. I felt a sudden pain of dizziness. I started kicking at him but he just went right on doing what he was doing with out struggling with me. 'he's just too strong, Tidus, where are you' I asked.

"didn't you remember about what I said" he gave me a look I've never seen before. But he seems so nice.

I never knew he would go this far. He ripped off my shirt like it was nothing. I struggled and yelled knowing it wouldn't help. He started kissing me everywhere until I couldn't struggle anymore. I was out of energy, I couldn't help myself.

Tidus pov 

"where's yuna?" I asked rikku

"she's at home, but I don't know what the hold up is"

"She's 10 minutes late!" I exclaimed.

"calm down mahn, school doesn't start until" Gippal looked at his watch. "5 MORE MINUTES, AND TODAY IS A FREE DAY TOO!" Gippal yelled

That's what we like to call it, there's a dance today, and we mostly get to have fun in every class.

"well I'm gonna go check up on her" I said leaving the building.

I drove as fast as I could. "why can't she just ever wake up" I grinned

**Yuna pov**

I layed there, not daring to make any move or else I'll be dead. Hope left me. I was now in my pink bra and my pink undy only, and he was naked except his boxers. He stood on top on me ready to take of my bra and my undies when I heard someone shout

"SEYMOUR" I Than remembered he didn't lock the door.

Tidus took him by the collar and punched him. He landed on the hard ground with a 'thump'. Tidus kicked him and took him on the collar again and pinned him to the wall.

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, ITS MY GIRL YOU'RE MESSING WITH" he shouted

"sorry" Seymour whispered quietly

"THAT DOESN'T HELP YOU" Tidus shouted again and punched him. His mouth was full of blood.

"I'm sorry, I'll never touch your girlfriend again" Seymour begged.

"GET THE F OUTTA HERE" Tidus pointed to the door as Seymour quickly got on his clothes and left.

"yuna" Tidus slowly walked over. "Are you alrite?"

I didn't answer. I slowly got up and hugged him. I felt his hands on my bare waist. "Thanks" I whispered

"It's okay" he assured me. "Wanna go get dressed?"

"yeah" I said under my breath placing my hands on the wall for it's support.

Tidus walked over and held my waist noticing my balance was off. He waited outside my bedroom door as I was getting dressed. I came out in a short black skirt and and black fancy shirt along with my black boots.

"ready?" Tidus asked

"yeah" I said reaching for his hands.

We went into the office to get a slip to go to class.

"2nd period" the staff reminded us.

Tidus looked at me "I guess I'll see you later than"

"I guess so" I said as I pulled him in for a long kiss. "Thanks for today"

"no problem" he watched me walk off.

"YUNIE!" Rikku came running towards me. "im so sorry, I shouldn't have left you there alone."

"It's okay" I said quietly. "seems like the whole school knows"

"o don't worry, once something big happens like this one, everyone knows" rikku whispered in my ear. "Any ways, are you ready to dance?"

"Not really" I said as Tidus approached me. The first song came on as everybody grabbed their partners.

"care to dance?" Tidus smiled. I took his hands and we headed towards the circle.


	10. the ending

THE ENDING 

"Tidus! where did you put my bra?" I questioned him.

"Didn't I give it to you?" he giggled

I sneezed "NO"

He put his arms around my waist. "I guess, if you cant find it, than we're gonna have to do it again" he burst out laughing.

"Tidus!" I laughed along with him. "Today is Saturday, we gotta go barbecueing"

"well, you don't need your bra for that, do you?" he asked still sitting on the bed laughing as I stood up and threw a punch at his shoulders.

He caught my fist and set his head on my bare belly.

"where's rikku and lulu and them?" I struggled to free myself.

"downstairs, I bet"

I went to my closet and took out a short and a beggy shirt that covered my short.

"whao! I didn't know you have beggy shirts" Tidus stared in disbelief.

"umm, what are you trying to say?" I giggle "get dressed, I'm heading down first"

"alrite" he turned around putting on his clothes as I headed downstairs.

"So, Miss Tidus, having fun lately?" Rikku teased.

"o shut up Misses Gippal" I laughed "So when are we heading out?"

"O, we got everything ready already, we were just waiting for Miss Tidus and Mister Tidus to quit what they were doing" rikku teased again laughing even harder.

"Wha!" Tidus ran down the stairs. "We weren't doing anything"

"sure didn't" Gippal and wakka laughed.

"ok ok, could we go now?" yuna smiled.

"sure, now that Mister Tidus is here" Rikku teased again as lulu laughed also. Yuna held Tidus hand and gave him a quick kiss. "I love you" she whispered

"love you too" as they gave each other a quick kiss.

Everyone grabbed there stuff and headed out the door.

thanks everyone..fho reading my story! thanks for all the reviews..and if you guys like my story..tell me..or just gimmie a little note..so..i know that you peoples like it..and i might even write another gay one..alrite! thanks..peace


End file.
